elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rat in the Pot
The Rat in the Pot is an inn situated in Ald'ruhn and serves as a headquarters for the Thieves Guild within the city. Within the inn one can find the owner Lirielle Stoine who offers training. In the cellar, Aengoth the Jeweler resides the leader of the headquarters here. Quests Fighters Guild quests Silence Tongue-Toad Lorbumol gro-Aglakh asks that the Nerevarine to silence Tongue-Toad at the Rat in the Pot in Ald'ruhn. Lirielle's Debt Lorbumol gro-Aglakh requests that the Nerevarine's assistance involving debt money that is owed. Remove the Heads of the Thieves Guild Sjoring Hard-Heart requests that the Nerevarine kill the Thieves Guild bosses by killing Sugar-Lips Habasi at the South Wall Cornerclub in Balmora, Aengoth the Jeweler at the Rat in the Pot in Ald'ruhn, and Big Helende at Dirty Muriel's Cornerclub in Sadrith Mora. Thieves Guild quests Loot the Mages Guild Aengoth the Jeweler mentions that he heard the Ald'ruhn Mages Guild is empty and that now would be a good time to fetch Anarenen's Devil Tanto. Redoran Master Helm Aengoth asks that the Nerevarine to bring him a Redoran Master Helm. Many of the Redoran councilors have one, but Aengoth knows of one in Arobar Manor. Naughty Gandosa Aengoth believes that Gandosa Arobar, the daughter of Miner Arobar, has a copy of Boethiah's Pillow Book. He says that a client wants some dirt on Miner Arobar. Withershins Aengoth asks that the Nerevarine bring him a copy of the book Withershins. He thinks that Miles Gloriosus in the Andus Tradehouse in Maar Gan has a copy. Retrieve the Scrap Metal Aengoth wants the Nerevarine to bring him four pieces of scrap metal so that Estoril can repair some Dwemer Centurion Spiders to help guard the Thieves Guild. The Darts of Judgement Aengoth mentioned that Eindel, a Bosmer archer in the Llethri Manor Guard Quarters, has four Darts of Judgement. The Nerevarine can keep them for their own benefit or get a good price for them from the Guild. House Redoran quests Ash Statues Lloros Sarano asks the Nerevarine to find out where Varvur Sarethi got an Ash Statue. Imperial Cult quests Buckmoth Alms Iulus Truptor ask the Nerevarine to solicit alms for the poor in Ald'ruhn. The goal for the Buckmoth Fund is 100 gold. Miscellaneous quests The Weapon Delivery Lucan Ostorius, who claims to be a trader, is waiting for Yak gro-Skandar, a smith with whom he was supposed to trade some goods. Apparently gro-Skandar has yet to show up, and this is agitating Lucan greatly. It seems Lucan would like some help by delivering a shipment of weapons for him to Yak gro-Skandar at the Rat in the Pot in Ald'ruhn. Notable items *''The Black Arrow, Book I'' – Acrobatics skill book *''Public Notice'' – Enabled after the completion of "The Path of the Incarnate" and placed on the bar counter Characters *Aengoth the Jeweler *Allding *Dro'Tasarr *Dular gro-Buzga *Estoril *Galtis Guvron *Lirielle Stoine *Narile Sadoro *Tee-Lan *Thadar Ertis *Tongue-Toad *Yak gro-Skandar Creatures *Centurion Spiders (x2) Appearances * ru:Крыса в котелке Category:Morrowind: Inns and Taverns Category:Morrowind: Ald'ruhn Locations